


wolfskin

by manbunjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: They had barely dried in their haste to return to the bedchamber they unashamedly shared, for though Jon had taken only Sansa to wed, it was almost each night that he took Lord Robb to bed. And even after, when the air was thick with the hazy feel of pleasure and their faces were sated, the three curled together, wrapped in each others arms and legs like a litter of newborn pups.It was normal for them to seek comfort in each other's arms, for after all they have endured, they need no longer endure alone.





	wolfskin

Jon Snow moved through the corridors of Winterfell's castle in familiarity, turning corners and walking hallways without even thinking, trusting his instincts to kick in and take him where he needed to go. He paused at the end of the long corridor that led to his bedchambers, his brow furrowing. 

The knights usually assigned to keep watch over his wife were nowhere to be found, the hallway starkly empty. He walked forward, pausing on the other end of the door. He could hear the distinct sounds of moaning on the other side of the door. 

His stomach twisted, the half muffled sounds that filled the room before him making gooseflesh trickle down his arms. Jon tried the knob and found the door unlatched, pushing inside before he could think better of it. 

Sansa lay upon her back, uninterrupted by the quiet entrance of her husband, who hovered in the doorway for a moment before closing— and latching— it behind him. Her cheeks were pink, the furs drawn regrettably up to her chin, so that Jon was forced to imagine the sight of her writhing body beneath. He could see movement beneath the furs and he could feel the laces of his breeches suddenly seeming tighter.

"What—" Jon began, crossing his arms over his chest. "Exactly do you think you're doing?" 

Sansa jumped, letting out a little yelp, and Jon was glad that she was lying down, for fear that she might have otherwise hurt herself. Her cheeks burned red as the hair she had loosely braided and let fall down her back. 

Her face relaxed as she saw him, her hands loosening around the furs she had drawn up to her nose. "You were taking so long." she protested, offering him a churlish pout. 

An assenting voice rose from beneath the dark furs. Robb Stark emerged, looking smug, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. His lips shone. "We couldn't be expected to wait forever, could we?" he asked. "Plus — I do seem to remember someone who began my nameday festivities without me last week." he gave Jon a pointed look. "So you cannot be too cross with us."

Jon sighed in mock annoyance and began to undo the laces of his cloak. "'Spose not." he agreed. Without the weight of his furs his shoulders felt light and he rolled them back in stretch, letting out a small hiss of pleasure. Before he could continue with undressing, there was another pair of hands upon him. 

Robb grinned, bared to the waist but looking no less fierce as he might in full armour and plate. He greeted his brother with a long embrace, patting him on the back lovingly. "I did miss you, you know." he said, pressing his brow to Jon's for a few lingering moments. He smelled fresh and sweet and eerily like the woman whose eyes Jon could feel upon their backs.

Jon closed the short space between their faces and kissed him. "Would that I could have stayed here." he agreed. Robb helped him undo the leather jerkin over his chest, his fingers knowing and strong. "Compared to what goes on in this room, even the wildest of King's Landing's brothels is boring."

Sansa _tsk_ ed her tongue, joining her brother on the other side of him. "We need not worry about you patronising the brothels of the Capitol." she teased, her fingers makingquick work of undoing his laces, having such familiarity with doing and undoing the laces of her bodices that she had finished in mere moments. 

Jon gave a look of mock outrage. "I can barely keep up with you two as it is." he said. "I'll not expel any energy elsewhere, lest I fall behind."

Sansa knew he was teasing but leaned forward nonetheless, her nose rubbing against his girlishly. "We'd never leave you behind in the first place." she promised, and the words made happiness and pleasure churn in his belly. 

"I know." he promised, and kissed her back. 

They undressed him langourously, watching as he sighed in pleasure at the release of such caging clothes. The fire in its grate was stoked, his bare skin nearly singing at the pleasure of the fire's kiss in contrast to the icy weather he had just returned from. 

His stomach jumped as her fingers skimmed his skin as she moved for the laces of his breeches. She undid his laces, agonisingly slow, not missing the way he was pressed firmly against them. 

As though she had sensed his presence in Winterfell before he had joined them, Sansa had called for a bath to be drawn. Jon groaned in relief as his tired body sank into the steaming water, almost at once relaxed. 

Sansa, clad only in her shift, sat at his side, her fingers lazily skimming through the water. She smiled at him as she caught him staring, his lips suddenly aching to take their place around her nipples. 

They spoke about his journey, about how much he hated the Capitol and the heat and the long ride, and most of all, at how much he had missed his wife and her brother. He had laid in his bed, cold and tragically alone, and spent his nights wishing there were two more Starks to warm his bed. 

Sansa smiled lovingly at him as she sank into the water opposite him, joining the brother that had already claimed his place in the large copper tub. He watched relaxedly as she ran her fingers through her hair, Robb and Sansa shared a washcloth, their auburn locks having soaked up the water and gone temporarily dark as his. 

There they continued their conversation, curled close together in the heated water. Sansa lay back against his chest, her toes tracing against Robb's leg under the surface, her brother playfully batting water at him.

Jon grinned, watching them, thinking then that surely he must be the happiest man in the Seven Kingdoms. It seemed Aegon and his siblings did something right after all. 

Robb smirked, his eyes dark with want, his fingers gently skating over the curves of her back, his free hand gently squeezing Jon's strong thigh. His lips were hungry upon Jon's, and Jon could taste how much the eldest Stark truly had missed him. 

His cock had stiffened beneath the warm water, and Sansa's 'accidental' touches, as she laved the soapy cloth over his chest and belly. His wife took his lips softly, her tongue teasing as it brushed across his bottom lip, her wet fingers carding through his dark curls. 

Behind her Robb had made busy work of washing the pair, almost too casual as he swept the cloth over Sansa's bare back and Jon's bare chest. They stayed that way for longer than Jon could track, until the perfumed water around them had already gone tepid. 

Jon gasped against her mouth as Robb's hand delved lower, letting the cloth run over his thighs, the dull scrape of roughspun fabric against his aching cock making him groan in pleasure. He could tell Sansa had let her fingers fall between her legs, her thighs parted widely so that one of her knees fell against Jon, while the other laid against Robb. He could not pull his eyes from her, watching as her beautiful mouth curved open in pleasure, the small sigh she exhaled making heat settle in his cock. 

Robb stroked him with the cloth, his cock hard as Valyrian steel and standing at attention just above the water. The three make careful work of seeking their own pleasure, until there are no words exchanged between them, only moans. 

"I ought to apologise." Jon said, breathless, blowing out his lips as Sansa scraped her short nails against his belly. His hands parted her thighs and delved between them, finding she was slick and wet, and it made his cock stir all the more restlessly. "I believe I interrupted something." 

"You're right." said Robb, brushing her hair from her face and tucking it softly behind her ear. "I think perhaps we ought to make it up to our sweet sister."

Sansa flushed red, though they had not lain together half a hundred times, in half a hundred ways. She lavished in their attentions, taking her brother's offered hand as he helped her stand from the tub. Jon watched as she went, taking in every water slick curve of her body, every smooth, kissable plain. 

They had barely dried in their haste to return to the bedchamber they unashamedly shared, for though Jon had taken only Sansa to wed, it was almost each night that he took Lord Robb to bed. And even after, when the air was thick with the hazy feel of pleasure and their faces were sated, the three curled together, wrapped in each others arms and legs like a litter of newborn pups. 

It was normal for them to seek comfort in each other's arms, for after all they have endured, they need no longer endure alone. 

They fall into bed together, sopping wet in more ways than one, wet hair and wet bodies leaving streaks of moisture upon the dry sheets beneath them. Robb's hand is between Sansa's legs and a thrill runs through her as she sees Jon cover Robb's hand with his, to firmer and faster and leaving her breath and body both hitching. 

"You're so wet, my sweet girl." Robb whispered, his breath hot against the shell of her ear.

Jon agreed, "She is." 

As though proud of their words her legs parted further and it was all Jon could do not to delve between them. Robb bent to lay a set of kisses upon her bare breasts, already beginning to feel her flutter and whine beneath them. 

"We ought to stop teasing her." said Jon. Sansa was thankful for her husband, ever the voice of reason. 

"Please." she huffed. 

Their hands, callused and worn from so many years of training with a sword, were only soft upon her, taking the time to work gently upon her, until she was keening and humming beneath them. 

"What do you want, San?" Robb asked. His beard was rough upon her face as he kissed her. "Tell us what you'd like and you'll have it."

Even after all this time she still flushed, halfway tripping over the words. "I want you both." she said, her arms winding around them, using their firm bodies to keep herself balanced between them. "Both of you together, t-together." 

Jon and Robb exchanged a charged glance and for all their teasing and jesting, they both knew they were at once weak for her. Robb turned to lay upon his back, stretching out over the furs, his skin dotted with bathwater and sweat and Sansa sat astride him, her back braced concretely against his chest. 

Jon crawled forth, assuming his position. They had fucked in more ways than he could count, but this would always be one of his favourites, one of the first ways they had been together as a threesome, so close that if even if just for a few moments, they were one.

"Sansa?" Robb questioned, his hand guiding himself into his position between her legs.

He had lathered himself with the oil from the bottle hidden behind their bed, his cock standing at attention, glimmering in the pool of golden light that spilled upon them from the brazier above. He awaited her confirmation, the hands he wound around her hips holding her weight off of him until she was ready. 

She nodded, letting herself sink fully against him, confident that her weight was being braced by Jon's muscled arms. Her brother pushed into her slowly, careful to cause as little pain as possible, so slow that it seemed almost agonising torment just to watch. 

She moaned long and low and loud, and Jon knew at once why she had sent the guards away. "Robb!" she called and he stilled at once, afraid he had hurt her. But she urged him forth, her hand fastening into a fist in his hair, pulling just firm enough to make him groan in pain and pleasure. 

Jon waited a moment for her to adjust, even though he was so hard that it was almost painful, his cock jumping against his belly. She opened his arms for him, bringing him into her embrace in one fluid motion. 

Sansa kissed him, moaning softly into his mouth as her brother's cock reached deep within her. Her hands wrapped around him, clawing at his back, her legs winding around his waist like a belt. "Jon." she moaned. "Please, Jon. Hurry."

He was powerless to resist his lady's command, guiding himself to her sweet, wet cunt, and sheathing himself completely with one jerk of his hips. She almost screamed in pleasure, so stretched and full that with anyone else it might have been painful. But with them, with her brothers, it was only _right_. 

"Gods, Jon." Robb moaned. "Gods, I can feel you." 

Jon could feel him too, the firm bulge of his cock able to be felt even through the soft walls of her body. Sansa could barely speak, both the words and actions so overwhelming her that she could do nothing but moan, letting herself sink into their sure arms. 

They knew her body as well as their own, their hands pinching and twisting and caressing just so, so that she was almost coming undmade between them, pinned betwixt the firm bodies of the men she loved most in this world. 

"Gods." she breathed, the pitch of her voice making Jon grunt. Her eyes were pressed closed, as though too overcome with lust at the sight before her. " _Gods_."

Sansa almost hoped the Gods were watching then, so that they could see how perfectly the trio had been crafted for each other, as though they had been made just for this. 

Robb, having already neared and returned from the realms of pleasure twice before, was the first to quicken his pace, warning with a course grunt that he was close. Jon was there to take command where he could not, the dark haired lord shifting to hold the brunt of Sansa's weight so that his brother need not worry about losing control. 

His hips snapped wildly against her, the fit of her body against his so tight that he could scarcely see anything more than stars before his eyes. A curse spilled from Robb's lips as he was pitched forward into the chasm of pleasure.

A few beats passed after his discomfit before Robb felt strong enough to sit upright once more, bracing his chest against Sansa so that she could lean flush against him. 

His arms tightened around her thighs so that her legs could spread further apart, Jon's cheeks flushing at the sight of her, spread wide and wet and pink before him. He groaned loudly, both the exhortative edge to his voice and the tight clamp of his jaw showing that he was nearing his own release. 

Sansa, still feeling the almost unbearable pleasure of both men with her, felt Robb's fingers to circle the small stud between her legs that made her keel and writhe off the bed. 

For a moment she truly thought she might snap, so blinded at the overwhelming feel of her release that she could not help but yell out a curse, amusing and surprising the men she lay between, who exchanged a hot, pervading glance. 

With her body still fluttering and moving about his and Robb already beginning to stir beside him, Jon peaked. He was stretched spectacularly tight as a drawn bowstring, and without anywhere to escape, the pleasure could only engulf him. He snapped with a carnal roar of pleasure, Robb watching as his greatest loves were pitched headlong into climax.

They collapsed back onto the damp furs, enveloped in the tangle of familiar arms and legs and heaving chests. Robb was the first to recover, turning his head to kiss his loves, too tired even to lift his head and seek their lips. 

"I love you." said Robb, laying between them, his lithe form sandwiched in the tight embrace of their bodies. He could feel them curl closer at his words and smirked, his fingers twined through theirs. 

"My brother-" said Sansa, the words making her cheeks flush. She rested her chin upon his chest for a moment, their eyes blue fire as they stared at each other."I love you, my brother and my lover." 

Jon was blinking back sleep, not caring to miss even a moment of what passed between them. Jon wasn't sure that he knew the proper words to express what he truly felt so he settled for a kiss, pressing his lips firmly to Robb's. 

"My king." said Jon and the devotion in his eye was apparent. 

Robb smiled, squeezing his thigh gently, and the exchange of pure admiration and affection that passes between them makes Sansa’s heart thunder beneath her heaving bossom.  

She felt sleep burning at her eyes but blinked it back, wanting to spend as much time with them now before one or the other is called away. 

"Sleep now, sweet girl." Robb returned, touching his finger to the tip of her nose. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

”Have we?” asked Jon, nosing at her red hair. 

He could feel the angry welts risen from where her fingernails had dug into his flesh, and Jon thinks that tomorrow as he and Robb wrestle in the barracks, he shall be proud to wear the marks.

Robb grinned. “You didn’t think we were finished with you yet, did you?” 

Jon returned the smile, excitement scraping at his stomach. “No.” he said. “I supposed i’ll need my rest then.” 

“Oh yes.” said Sansa. For a moment she had fallen so still and silent that Jon had thought she had lapsed into sleep. “Robb and I have much in store for you on the morrow.” 

She peaked open an eye and caught the surprised look he gave. “Have you been planning another ambush?” he teased, his fingers lazily following the slope of her bare breast. 

“We must find some way to occupy our time while you are gone.” said Robb and stifled a yawn. 

“Oh?” Jon questioned. “Perhaps I ought to travel more often.” 


End file.
